Cursed Lips
by LonelyFrostbite
Summary: The capturing of lips from two cursed lovers will be the end of our world.. inviting the new terrors and horror. (Read and Review!)


**"The capturing of lips from two cursed lovers will be the end of our world."**

* * *

"Too dangerous," I breathe heavily. "This world is too dangerous!"

The light was stinging my eyes, I did not know where i was and it frightened me. Since when has our world been filled with such terror? Well it doesn't matter; something has changed. I know it. Our world has been dragged deep down into a curse. Its not one of those curses that turn you into some type of animal until you have finally learned your lesson. No, its one of those curses that you would wish you would go blind. Except, that was something that could not be said out loud.

"Our world is cursed!" I cry as I try to clear my vision.

"What are you talking about?!" That voice.. I know that voice. It suddenly came to me.

They say it started in the year 3023- the minute after the clock struck twelve on New Year. Good-bye 3022. Except, I regret saying good-bye. I personally thought the year would go just fine, but it didn't. Why is it that every year everyone thinks that there is going to be something different? Life is just going to stay like this forever, a normal place where everything is the still same as the year 2059. Nothing would change until now.

The first person to witness the terror was a girl- at least that's what they said. She was the blame, no one really knew why though, or maybe they just didn't know the exact truth.

The world would now become literal. Say anything out loud, it'll happen, well not technically anything. More like how we think that metaphors are a clever way of describing nature..

"Haha, its raining cats and dogs, Mom!"

No sooner was the rain replaced by the sound of cracking bones, the cries of the animals as their bodies twisted in air and soon hit the ground with the laws of gravity. Cries of terror filling the _sweet _and _ innocent _air; that was the first witnessing.

I find it strange that I know this, that I suddenly remembered something from the past considering I hardly remember anything. This year, the game _"would you rather" _became a dangerous activity. The people did not know that and the questions became more graphic. I remember it clear as day, it was actually the _fifth_ time I've seen the world's terror. The winter's cold air brushing harshly against the trees as we all were huddled in a circle, clearly bored out of our minds, desperate to play anything.

"Okay, would you rather bleed to death out of your nose or would you drown?"

Only two had answered that.

"Drown!"

"Bleed!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, why not, Punz?" They replied, stupidly.

_Pfft- how pathetic. _So much confusion dug inside their minds to the point where they think that dying is cool. _Why? Why would they think of things like that? _Of course, the next morning, there were reports of a boy drowning and a girl feeling dizzy from a severe nose bleed, minutes away from the painful truth we call death.

Hearing news about these _accidents _were not all so surprising they were more like- Wow, another miracle sent from the gods. I can't say the same thing about watching it though. You could live for thousands of years and the sight would still be like watching it for the first time.

* * *

"Two pairs of greedy cursed lips!" they rumored.

"From greedy teens!" said another.

"A New Year's kiss." one finished.

* * *

"Rapunzel? Hey, are you okay?"

My head turned at the direction of the voice, and slowly my vision cleared. _Jack? What was he doing here, he's.. dead. Does that mean I'm dead? _Confused, I turn my head to the clock. _December 31, 3022; 11:58 p.m. _No.. no! But- but it seemed so real..

"Hey, Punz, it's about to start!" Jack whispered, excitedly.

Of course he was oblivious of my state of confusion, even worse I was beginning to get terrified. As I thought more of what I have just seen, the puzzle just all made sense..

_I am cursed._

_And Jack Frost is my cursed lover.._

A faint sound of chanting voices filled my ears as they did the count down. Jack and I were alone. And he then whispered at the side of my ear huskily, "Happy New Year, Rapunzel."

I knew where this was going, but before I tried to stop him he captured my lips with his. I wish I didn't but I did, I eagerly responded kissing him back fiercely. Then he licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance and I let him; it was warm, because our hot breath collided. Our chest rising up and going down because of lack of air. As soon as his tongue made contact with mine, electricity shot through us- _literally. _We recoiled, leaving us a distance apart gasping for air.

"Uh.." Jack said breathless and confused.

I winced as I heard a faint shouting from a eager child, "Haha its raining cats and dogs, Mom!"

Making my way to the window, I took a deep breath before taking a look; to look at the new terrors of our planet. The blaming of cursed lovers because of a New Year's kiss.. ready to see it all over again.. _Good-bye 3022, hello 3023._


End file.
